


RAINING DAYS

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: A spring rain that will unite the middle blockers of Nekoma and Karasuno.





	RAINING DAYS

Tsukishima and the team have had travel to Tokyo because they have had invited to a training camp where the most populars high schools where in. Like the Fukurodani high school or they ethernal rivals the Nekoma high school. 

When they arrived Tsukishima was too sleepy to pay attention to his teammates they confused a transmission tower with the skythree. The one who did not miss that opportunity to annoy the crows was Nekoma's captain who instantly laughed.

The firsts hours of the training passed quick and Karasuno don’t stop lose and they made penalti games. Thats doesn’t import to Tsukishima because it’s only a club for him but others started to feel exhausted.

Those games made the present schools comments about the Karasuno game -  _ They put Nekoma in trouble? If they are only normal _ \- and that made Tsukishima angry and Kuroo detects that.

When they finished practicing Kuroo approached Tsukki -  _ Hey, Megane-kun! _ \- The Nekoma's captain mentioned.  -  _ Don't call me that _ \- The blond mentioned in his typical apathetic tone. Kuroo offer him do more block practices. Tsukishima denied quickly because he felt that he didn’t need to overforce himself like the idiots of his team. Tsukishima kindly forcing his tone for can saying goodbye and left the gym.

The evening fell down. Tsukishima walked through the grass but the rain starts and wetting him in a few seconds. He had to backtrack and return to the gym where Kuroo was. - _I knew you would return Megane-kun_ \- When he turned around he found Tsukishima trembling, he acted quickly. He took the jacket and ran it over Tsukishima shoulders. - _Thank you…_ \- Tsukishima sighed his response because he felt freeze.

Kuroo accompanies Tsukishima to the benches to sit together. -  _ What are you doing? _ \- Tsukishima ask. - _ Keep you warm _ \- Kuroo answered with simplicity and that made Tsukishima blush and gave to Kuroo a lopsided smile.

Tsukishima was not used to that kind of contact, but the heat of the opponent made him felt relaxed. He could stay like this with Kuroo for all the evening without any problem.

That spring afternoon finished with the two middle blockers side by side enjoying the sound of the rain.


End file.
